Silent Love
by Ginny-cry
Summary: Love has always been there, but his love is the silent type. It didn't need words It only needed feelings. Takes place thirty years after the anime. Haji And Saya meet after thirty years. What would they do now? Watch them find a new reason to live
1. Prolouge

Hello everybody.

This story takes place thirty years after the anime. This will be my assumption for what should happen next, but, if any of you have an idea, they are welcomed. I'm no expert at writing, let me warn you, as for English is not my first language.

**Disclaimer**: Blood+ belongs to Asuka Katsura, or to whoever published it, like Sony Pictures and all. Last time I say this: It does not belong to me, and I'm not making any profit from this.

* * *

**... Prologue ...**

"_Trust one who has gone through it."_

-Virgil

* * *

Today was the day that would mark ten days before Saya's 30th sleep anniversary. In ten more days, she would come out of that cocoon, and hopefully remember him, and their family tie. _Ten more days..._ Kai thought. That day, he went to bed excited for this new life with Saya again in it, and couldn't wait for Saya to meet her nieces.

That same day, Kai got the idea to camp a day before in the tomb with his nieces. He thought it would be a good bonding experience.

He remembered that time when his little treasures had been out watching and alien movie with their friends, and upon getting back they had announced to him they would refrain from entering the tomb. They had gotten comically, he found, scared of cocoons- and Saya's was a very, very large one. Ever since, they had stayed outside admiring the scenery.

He once went with them to the Miyagusuku resting place close to dusk, and the poor things had gotten scared when it got dark. They had such active imagination, the poor darlings had been scared of an alien coming out. Irene's fear was noticeable, while Mui had decided to look at the decaying flowers with the blue ribbons, in an attempt to distract herself from giving into her fear.

Kai instantly felt his smile waver. Every time they went, there was a pink rose with the blue ribbon. Sometimes, they were fresh and new, while others, they were decayed. They didn't visit as often, but it was clear _he_ did. Kai was even certain they had heard the familiar tune of the Cello being touched once, always with the sad, nostalgic melody. Why didn't he show his face? Didn't he trust any of them?

Still, Kai could understand, that a man that lived a long life would wish to remain hidden from society. He could only imagine the pain of getting close with people, only to watch them grow old and die.

* * *

.

Mui is the girl that Riku liked and got turned into a Chiropteran

Irene, is the Siff female, the one that Kai got to talk more, the one that clearly let him see the pain that not only Saya, Red Shields and him carries.

I used Irene, because it's like a gift to her, she wanted to be remember, and live out in the sun, so I made I gave her a place in life. In symbol, but…


	2. Chapter 01

Hello.

**Warning,** there might be some angst ahead.

* * *

-**Chapter 1** Awakening_.-_

"_A wise man lives on today, but looks forward for tomorrow."_

George.

* * *

.

It was a misty morning when he came. Not a bird was singing, the ground was cold, the air was misty, and the sun had barely risen. The stairs leading to his destination seemed to go on forever, never ending.

But to the man, this didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was to be with her when she wakes up. He wanted to see those eyes; those red/brownish eyes sparkle with happiness once more. He kept on climbing the stairs, step after step, and soon, the stairs had ended.

The sun was now slowly showing in the horizon. The first batch of light fell on the small dome looking tomb. Saya was inside, slowly coming to consciousness. How did he new was something else entirely.

The man walked to the tomb, his step resonating in his ears, and the light falling on him, warming his face. His hair was moved by the morning wind, it moved to the west, falling on his face. His clothes also played with the breeze. The pink rose in his hand swayed back and forth with his steps, while the draft was carrying the ribbon away.

And soon, he was there, in front of her cocoon.

His head fell slowly on the cocoon, and he listen to the heartbeat resonating inside. Soon, she was going to wake up.

* * *

.

Saya knew the exact moment she woke up. Like pieces of a puzzle coming together, and when all the pieces came together, it was time to open her eyes.

But she did not open them yet. She wanted to enjoy the music, so familiar, so nostalgic, so soothing. She wondered who was touching it. If memory served her right, the only person beside herself that could touch so well was…

"Hagi!" came her hoarse screech. She quickly had gotten up and tried to run to the source of the music, but her knees gave out and she found herself falling.

But the impact never came. Just like always, there he was. Hagi, with an unreadable expression, staring at her with piercing eyes. Eyes she had dreamt about a million times over. Even his last words were resonating in her head. The last time she had seen him, was at the opera house, before he lost his left hand and had imprison Amshel to the wall, with her blood-coated sword. After that, the place had been bombed.

Her left hand came slowly to his face, and rested on his cheek. She needed prove he was real. And the warmness in her palm confirmed it. Hagi was indeed alive.

Her face broke into a smile, her eyes watered, and she shoved herself into his arms, hugging him, she made them fall backwards, with her on top of him, while her hair created a halo over them.

She was soaking up his clothes, but at the moment, he didn't care. He just let her cry. His bandaged left hand holding her tightly against him, while his healed right hand running through her black hair.

Finally, her tears came to an end, and she just laid there, breathing on his scent. Her eyes were still tired, but she feared that if she went to sleep, she would wake up and realize it was only but a dream.

A draft came, and felt very coldly against her skin, and she shivered. This couldn't be a dream then, but she still held on.

"Saya…" came his deep rich voice to her ears. And she instantly felt him move under her, and in an instant, she was on his lap, while he offered his cape to her. She didn't take it, for she had no energy anymore and fell asleep against him.

* * *

.

Saya woke again, this time less tired. She was so warm it felt like heaven. She opened her eyes slowly, and the first thing she saw was an exposed collarbone, and in the edges, there was a white shirt. She traced a path with here eyes, from the collarbone to his face, stopping at his mouth, and moving up to his eyes.

She saw him taking a dagger out from the corner of her eyes, and with the dagger he made a cut in his bandaged left arm, showing her a his chiropteran hand. Because Amshel had taken out his left arm during the last fight, his hand was still healing. His right hand, however, looked like it did before Vietnam. He offered her his bloody hand, urging her to take the blood.

She, however, could not bring herself to do so. Her back was in pain from this position, and, she felt tired to move and take it herself. Her muscles were sore, and she feared that if she moved, her bones might crack under pressure.

Hagi, seeing the conflict in her eyes, brought his healing hand to his mouth, and sucked on the blood, before the cut could heal itself. He then cupped her face, and without hesitation, he put his mouth to hers, and let the blood fall from his mouth to her mouth.

As soon as the blood made contact with her tongue, she accepted his blood wantonly. She felt her body more energized, and the soreness she was feeling before left without trace. She moved in her lap, until she was sitting on top and facing him, with their lips still lip-locked. She wanted more, so she explored his mouth with her tongue, feeling everywhere, wanting more. But even after the blood was gone, she still was kissing him passionately, not getting enough, needing more, needing to clench this thing on her chest, and this seemed to be the only way it would.

It was Hagi who disconnected his lips from her, and she realized she needed air. She was panting, but otherwise fine.

Hagi then offered his neck to her, in which she sunk her fangs to, needing a bit more. She took little, however, and rested her head against his shoulder. She didn't want any of this to end. It felt so peaceful resting here, in Hagi's arms.

* * *

.

It wasn't until sometime later, when she needed to stretch her legs. How she was going to stand, she wasn't so sure, but looking up at her Chevalier, she silently pleaded for his help. He nodded, and soon, she found herself being carried like a princess. Hagi looked at her, and slowly set her down to a standing position.

She slowly took a step back, and tried to remain standing, but her knees gave out in the last minute, and she fell forward, on Hagi's chest. His steady heartbeat resonated with hers. She slowly gathered the last of her will power, and separated herself from Hagi's arms. She took a few steps toward the entrance of the tomb, ready to face the world once more.

* * *

I'll try to make them longer each chapter, so please, stay tuned.

Hagi's left arm, to me, was totally destroyed during the last battle, and didn't see it in action after, so I'm assuming he lost it. If not, tell me and I shall fix it. But in case it did, however, since during the Vietnam war she had slain Hagi from his right arm, and thus the bandages used in the Anime. I'm using the same concept, only in reverse, thinking that Hagi's right hand healed, while the other is healing.

Criticism is welcomed.


	3. Chapter 02

Hi again!

* * *

-**Chapter 2**: Changes-

"_We did not change as we grew older; we just became more clearly ourselves."_

Lynn Hall

* * *

.

Saya came out of the tomb and was greeted by a star-speckled sky. It was so wonderful to be able to see the real world once more, feel the cold ground under her feet, feel the wind blowing softly, smell the clear air, and hear every noise made by nocturnal animals.

It was then that she noticed she was wearing something black other than her black hair, and upon inspection, found it to be Haji's coat. He must have given it to her to protect her from the cold. The thought made her smile. She turned and flashed him a grin. Haji just nodded in response.

Saya spun around in circles, glad to be able to move once more. She ran towards one end of the tomb's plaza and admired the city lights. In front of her, however, was the beautifully moonlit ocean, a sight that she could not help but gasp at. She had always loved the ocean; under the moonlight it looked magnificent.

Her hair blew into her face and when she passed her fingers through it, trying to put it back into place, a single pink rose with a blue ribbon was discovered at the top of her right ear.

She spun around, giving a smile to Haji while running back to him. Once there, she threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly. Haji was afraid he would be left with a damaged lung. Tilting her head up, Saya gave him a kiss on the cheek, and let go

"What's going to happen now, Haji?" She had not thought she was going to survive, but now that she was living, her purpose was unclear.

"You can always live for what you couldn't before," Haji said.

Saya just stared at the ground between their legs. On one hand, she wanted to explore the world, admire its beauty; she wanted to eat foreign foods, and she wanted to live with Kai, the twins and all the others. But she wanted Haji to be there as well.

"Would you… stay by my side in this new life…Haji?" She asked.

Haji got on one knee, took her hand in his, and kissed it. "I promised before to always stay by your side. No matter what you become, what path you take in life, I will not leave you." When Haji finished, he saw drops falling to the ground in front of him. When he raised his head to meet her eyes, Saya was crying. He stood and put a hand on the side of her face. Looking into her watery eyes, he wiped the tears away.

Saya just smiled. Kissing his cheek once more, she lingered there a bit. Backing up, she looked into his piercing blue eyes. Her forehead rested firmly against his, and she sighed.

Haji cupped her face with his left hand, and traced her lips with his thumb. Saya just stared at him, knowing what this meant, and not wanting it to stop. Haji saw this as acceptance, moved his bandaged left hand to the back of her head, and kissed her.

Saya returned the kiss, and, when she let out a moan, Haji took the opportunity and deepened it.

* * *

. 

Kai had just parked outside the stairs when he and the twins heard a cello being played; the nostalgic and sad melody spoke of an ancient past. He saw the twins hypnotized by the tune. They were standing there, engrossed and looking at the top of the stairs.

Kai clenched his fist, and starting to run up to the crypt. Even in his advanced age, he still had the energy to run like there was no tomorrow. As a healthy 47-year-old male, who engaged in exercises with the treasures every morning before opening the shop, it was no surprise that he reached the top in a mere twenty-three seconds.

The twins snapped out of their trance and ran after him. When they saw Kai simply standing there in shock, they followed his gaze and gasped.

Sitting there was one of the most attractive men they had ever seen, playing a cello rather skillfully. Resting next him, in total bliss, was a young-looking woman that looked incredibly like them. Irene ran past Kai and when she reached the enraptured woman dressed in weird black clothes, she became shy. She didn't want to disturb her, but her desire to meet her aunt was almost overwhelming.

Mui had just recently joined her side, and was also inspecting the joyful woman.

Kai stood still. He knew the day would come when he would see Saya again, but not like this.

* * *

. 

Saya did not heard the cello anymore, so when she was about to ask Haji if something was the matter, she was greeted by two smiling faces. It was so unexpected, she gasped. The faces smiling on top of her looked identical, as if her face was multiplied times 2.

"I'm Irene!" Said the twin on the right, her blue eyes shining with excitement. Her long hair reached the middle of her back, and she was wore a green sundress.

"I'm Mui," said the one on the left, her brown eyes full of curiosity. Her hair reached her shoulders, and she had bangs framing her heart-shaped face. She was wearing a yellow sundress.

"**Nice to meet you, Auntie**!" They both claimed at the same time.

To say Saya was surprised would the biggest understatement of the year.

* * *

. 

Now in Kai's car, all of them were equally tired, all with their own thoughts. Kai was truly happy to see Saya, but he had wanted to be the first. He would never tell her, of course, that he had come to love her as more than a sister.

During the fight with Diva she needed a family, not a lover. So, he was content with being her brother. He knew he was going to grow old and die eventually, but before that, he wanted Saya to have the family she needed, and a home to come back to.

The twins were equally excited about meeting their aunt. They had sat in the back seat with Saya, who was in the middle. They asked her all sorts of things: places she had been to, the people she had met, and even about boyfriends she had. All Saya could provide were basic responses, since Irene and Mui changed topics quickly.

Next to Kai, in the passenger's seat, was Haji. His cello case was in the trunk. He looked strangely empty without it, as if only half of him were actually there. He had the same expression as always, but somewhat more relaxed. He looked in the rear view mirror from time to time, staring intently at Saya's smiling face, before he turned and looked ahead, or at the scenery to his right. And sometimes he caught Saya looking at him, in which case she blushed and became part of the twin's conversation once more. In those cases, Haji's face would get softer than ever.

Kai sighed. All of this commotion was only going to give him more gray hairs. With the twins, it was a guarantee that he would be bald by the end of the year.

When they reached home, the twins dragged Saya away from the rest, intending to monopolize her time. Haji just followed silently, taking the cello case from the trunk. Kai was left alone in the car, and decided to put the camping things he had brought away. After doing so he called David and Julia to tell them about what happened. They promised to come the next day and check up on Saya, and see how she was doing.

He also called Kaori, telling her the news. She was so exited; she would have come then had he not told her no, that he wanted all who knew her to give her a big surprise the next day. He called Joel, and invited his family over; he called David's and Julia's son and daughter, David Jr. and Maria. He called even Mao and the reporter guy, who were in Kyoto doing a scoop on a politician. He called everyone, and everyone promised to come by.

And with nothing better to do, and because he knew she was going to need it soon, he made dinner for ten people. Saya, he was sure, was going to get hungry sooner or later.

Mui and Irene had dragged Saya to the bathroom, where they intended to dress her in more appropriate clothes. They also had told Saya about giving her a haircut, which she gladly accepted. Mui then shoved Haji out, and promptly closed the door in his face.

"Your room is the one down the hall, so go and get comfy," came her muffled voice from behind the door. "We'll clean this thing up and give it back to you later, so don't think about peeking!" This time it was Irene.

Haji, also having nothing better to do, went to the room assigned for him and started to play his cello.

* * *

. 

"Well, what kind of haircut should we give you, dear auntie," asked Irene; more to herself than to Saya.

"How about the really short one she always has in the photos," proposed Mui, staring intently into Saya's face.

"Make it a little bit longer than that," replied Saya. The twins nodded and Irene took some scissors out and asked, "Would you like to donate your hair, before I begin?"

Saya just stared at her, confusion evident in her eyes.

"Huh?"

"Well, now a days, there are diseases that require a treatment called chemotherapy; cancer, for example. This treatment makes them lose their hair. By donating your hair, a wig can be made for them," she said.

"Irene's a professional hair dresser," explained Mui when she saw Saya's surprised look.

"I would like that."

* * *

**Author's note 06/12/07**

Thanks to **IAmAurora** for proof reading. A million of them. And a life too. I'll try to get better, so you don't have to make so many corrections.

To the reviewers, thank you. I also offer a million of those. But not the life. I need it to write more.

I'll try to make the chapters longer each time. Have a niece day.

And Happy Haji dreams. ::_wink_::


	4. Chapter 03

**Chapter 3**: Hope

"_While there is life, there is hope."_

Haji

* * *

. 

Haji was in the room he was indicated to stay. In the room was a white twin-sized bed in a corner looking inviting to anyone, but Haji needed sleep no more. A curse or blessing depending how you look at it after being turn into a Chevalier. To Haji, he didn't mind. He could protect Saya while she slept.

The window was right next to the appealing bed and the scenery outside the windows was of the already dark sky, with stars twinkling and the moon on its third quarter. At his right was a closet that looked old for this time and age and appeared to be used a lot some time in the past. On the ceiling was big wooden fan, dark brown in color. Next to him was the light switch, but he didn't bother turning it on. He could see plenty on the dark.

He opened his Cello-case, and filled the house with his tune.

* * *

. 

Haji had just finished when Saya entered the room. The light coming from the hallway hurt in his dark-adjusted eyes, but in only a few seconds his eyes adjusted and he could see Saya better.

Saya had a light pink sundress that reached her knees and baby pink lipstick. Her hair was the same as when she fought Diva, a little longer than her usual haircut. This trim made her look older than a sixteen year old and more mature than one, while still keeping a young appearance by all means. He always thought she look untamable like this when angry, but could be the prettiest of all the girls when she smiled.

Saya walked to Haji until she was in front of him. Her hands grasped her dress, and she stared at the floor as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Um…"she began, "why don't we go down and get something to eat…?" As if on cue, her stomach grumbled and a healthy blush appeared on her face. She knew Haji didn't needed to eat anymore, but one of the things she said she wanted to do thirty years ago was live with Haji and the others. She wanted Haji to be there with her, she wanted to include him every day, every hour, every minute, every second of her live, before she had to sleep again.

She suddenly felt fingers on her chin, coaxing her to look at Haji. Haji had the tenderness smile ever, one that made her heart skip a beat. His features were softened and his eyes were looking at her intensely, she found herself trapped. And suddenly his mouth was atop hers, in the most gentle and soft kiss. It felt more like a caress than a kiss.

"If that is what you wish." He whispered against her lips.

* * *

. 

Kai watched nervously from behind the kitchen counter as Irene, Mui and Saya ate. He said ten people before, but now he was making more food, for fifteen. _They must be having a eating contest or something, _thought Kai_, Either that, or massive bottomless stomachs runs in their family!_ Even Haji, who usually was somewhere next to Saya, appeared to be backing away ever so slowly.

Kai feared he would have to go out and buy _more_ food.

By the time dinner was devoured without a trace, Kai had only but the necessary for tomorrow's breakfast and two bottles of sake. He took one out, because, after all, tomorrow his wallet was going to have a_ huge_ hole. And he was going to mourn for that _now_.

* * *

.

Saya was at this instant in her past room, one that now belonged to the twin's. They had insisted for her to sleep with them, but she had no heart right now to sleep. She's done a lot of sleeping, and now felt like all the muscles in her body were aching, crying out for some exercise. She wanted to stand and walk all Japan, or even better, run the shore.

With a last look at the twins, she exited the room quietly. Her feet were grateful for the chance to walk.

Once in the hallway, she tiptoed to the stairs, making sure to be extra silent in case Kai was still awake. The stairs, she was sure, were going to creek if she went down the middle. As a precaution, she went by the right side, scared of making a sound. At the last step, she felt so relieved she let out a huge sigh.

"Saya, can't sleep?" A voice suddenly asked, and she was so shocked, she almost felt a heart attack. She turned, and saw that right in front of the fridge was Kai, with a bottle of Sake half full.

"Ah… eh… uh… yes! I-I mean, no…." Her mouth replied before she could think on what he asked. Kai gave a smile, his aged face making him look like a kind dad, and not like a kind forty-seven year old brother.

" 'S all right." He said, his voice sounded slurred a bit, "I figured you wouldn't be able to sleep. Happens when a lot is on the mind…." He trailed, and took a full swing of sake.

"…Are you drunk, Kai?" Saya finally asked. She saw the way his eyes were unfocused, and he was a little sloppy. "Here, come sit down. We don't want you to fall now…" She helped him sit at the sofa.

"You know, those twins look so much like you!" He said suddenly, "Or is it that you look like them…? Oh, I can't remember who came first…" he garbled once more, and took another swing of the sake bottle.

"Um, why don't you go to sleep now, Kai?" Saya asked.

"I'll go to sleep in a few…." He slurred again, "After all, I need to restore the food for this place… Just go and do what you wanna do…. You'll find me asleep when you come back" He promised.

"Alright…" Saya said and left Kai sitting at the sofa. She felt guilty, but knew there was not much she could do to help this man and his sake. Just like father, when he needed a drink, it was for reasons only they knew. But she knows Kai will sort it out eventually. Just like father always did.

Before she went out, Kai's voice broke her thoughts, "Will you talk about what happened to the twins…?" Kai asked, "They know our version, but maybe if you tell them yours…."

"Okay" she breathed out suddenly. Her voice was quivering at the thought of retelling what happened thirty years ago. What if she makes another Diva out of one of them?

Saya left the house, with her mind filled of Diva's last moments in life.

The moon greeted her, and the cold night air kissed her skin as soon as she left the house. Her arms went instinctively to her sides and she hugged herself. She had no shoes, so her feet were freezing, and she couldn't very well walk far away.

"Saya?" Haji's voice came from behind her. She could feel his gaze on the back of her head and the the heat of his body in her back.

"I'm unable to sleep" She said without turning to look at him, "I think I can't handle sleeping some more at the time…" She stopped talking when she felt Haji's arm hug her from behind. His hands were around her waist in a tight embrace.

"I could help with that" Was all he said before Saya found herself soaring through the skies. By the next time he took a leapt, she was being carried safely in his arms.

Okinawa was beautiful at night, and she was one of the luckiest people to have seen it while in high ground. Now, however, she wasn't seeing Okinawa from far away; she was seeing it from bellow, and all around her. Everywhere she looked had a million tiny dots of lights, different in colors and sizes; it seemed to mirror the starlit sky. Saya could only stare in amazement as Haji took her to his destination. She was in no hurry.

But it soon came to and end when she saw the shore. It was her favorite spot thirty years ago, and it was still now. The only thing that seemed to change was the sand that once used to connect the earth with the big stone, was now under the water, a clear result of whatever climatic change during her slumber.

At the bottom of the stairs, water gathered and only a few rocks seemed to be safe from completely being underwater. Saya sat at the base, making sure her feet were the only thing touching the water. Behind her, Haji started playing the cello, and soon Saya was transported to another world, where only memories of the past existed.

"You know," Saya began a while after Haji had stopped playing his cello, "I have no idea what to do now." She paused. Her eyes found the ocean's water, reflecting the night sky. "My only reason for waking up before was just… to kill Diva…" This nagged her a lot. Even though they already talked about this, she wasn't completely over it.

"Then live to raise those girls." Haji said from behind her.

"They already have been raised. What else could I do?" Saya muttered, her voice full of dejection.

"Then do what you always wanted to do before"

"Live with you guys. But how exactly I do that now?" Now her despair turned to annoyance.

Saya felt arms encircling her from behind, and she let a small gasp of surprised. Haji's arms were tightly holding her, as if she was his lifeline.

"That is something you must find yourself" He said against her ear, "I can only help and be there when you require my assistance." Saya closed her eyes, and only focused on Haji's warmth. It seemed to be the only thing that took away the bitterness in her heart.

"While there's life, there's hope" Haji said after a while, "_Hope_."

* * *

. 

It was very late when Haji took Saya back home.

She tiptoed inside the house, with Haji close behind her, careful to not make any sound. As soon as they entered, though, they were greeted by Kai's high snoring. He appeared to be sleeping in the most uncomfortable position from the sofa; his head falling down to his chest, and the loud snoring was probably caused by the position in which the airways were blocked.

Saya looked at Haji, and asked silently to help carry Kai to his bedroom.

Haji just nodded. And soon, Haji was carrying Kai and was lead by Saya to Kai's room, a room that was very messy and hard to walk in.

"Kai will always be Kai, I guess" Haji heard Saya mutter softly with affection. He didn't know Kai as much as she did, but by past dealings, he didn't doubt her either.

Haji left Kai on the bed, and Saya tuck him in. The bed covers where maroon in color, but seemed to go well with Kai's hair.

"Kai, thank you" She whispered against his forehead gently, before leaving with Haji in tow.

Saya now had to formulate a plan. She needed to get into the twin's room and get in bed without making any of them noticing.

Without warning, she was slammed against the wall softly, Haji's arm trapping her between the wall and him. She soon found herself lip-locked with Haji. She gasped against his mouth, and he took the opportunity to deepen it. So many emotions in just that kiss, and Saya didn't know from who it came from—him or her. What she did know, however, is that she was imitating every move he made. _Maybe_, she thought, _I'm learning how to kiss…?_

Haji broke off the kiss and Saya breathed heavily against his mouth. She took a deep breath, calmed her raging heart, and kissed Haji. This time, she was the one in control. Her kisses were sloppy at first, but got stronger by the second. She broke off, and looked at Haji's blue eyes. Something flashed in his azure eyes, but she couldn't recognize what was it.

Her hand came unconsciously to Haji's face, and she caressed his cheek, her fingers trailing a path from his eye to his jaw. Her eyes dropped to his mouth, partly open and tempting to be devoured once more.

She pressed her lips with his once more, and Haji bit into her lower lip gently, before he started to suck on it a little bit more, leaving her mouth slightly swollen. He went from her lips to her jaw, leaving a trail of hot kisses in his wake. Saya could do nothing but let out a few sighs, which turned into a moan as soon as Haji's mouth kissed her neck softly.

It felt as if he was cherishing her, every spot his lips went to were tingling, becoming sensitive. His hands, the right one, grasped her tightly by the waist while his left hand caressed her face. His left hand went to the back of her head, pulling her towards him in an awkward hug. His lips stop exploring her neck, and returned to her mouth, before he devoured it completely. Saya's toes curled at the intensity of the feeling now cursing through her body, now gathering at the pit of her stomach. It was kind of painful, as if someone was poking her.

Haji stopped, and stared intently at her eyes. His lips lingered on top of hers for a moment, before he started to nibble on her upper lip. His right hand fell from her waist, and she suddenly felt her knees gave out under her. Haji caught her, but the magic was broken.

"You are exhausted" he stated, "You must go to sleep."

"…Um…" she wasn't capable of forming a single sentence, so she closed her mouth, and nodded her head instead.

She slowly stood on wobbly legs, before she made her way towards the twin's room. Before she completely went in, she gave Haji a small peck on the lips and hurried back inside, where the twins rested comfortably, without looking at Haji's reaction. They haven't awoken at all, nor moved. She took her spot on the bed and the twins didn't stirred at all. _They must sleep like the dead_, she mused, and let out a small chuckle before, she too, fell asleep.

* * *

. 

Morning came, and the Omoro was lively. Breakfast was devoured without a second thought between the twins and Saya. Competition now started over the last piece of egg. Who was going to get it? Tension was now running high. Irene looked at Saya, who looked at Mui, who looked at Irene. It was clear none of them would back down in this battle of wills. Whoever is faster, was the silent rule set between them, will get the egg.

Chopsticks ready, target localized, and down they went, only to discover no egg. They saw Kai, calmly eating the egg, before he drank from his tea. "I never knew what was so delicious about them anyways." He said. A mischievous grin marked his face.

Saya, Irene, and Mui could do nothing but cry silently at the loss of the egg.

* * *

. 

Well, that's it folks. next one should be coming soon. I had one of those writer's block. like, totally. This chapter is _un_beta-ed, so critics are welcomed.

BTW, I know I suck at kissing scenes. And the poking thing... well, to me, it felt like that.


	5. Author's Note

WHY HELLO THERE.

Thanks for all the lovely reviews!

Omg, I wrote this story back 5 years ago and it Still gets views and alerts, I'm honestly surprised. I'm terribly sorry, I did have chapter 5 and 6 written, but when I moved to the USA, the thumbdrive they were in got lost, and after the first few hectic months of adapting, I never got to write again, nor did I bothered.

I've been considering re-writting the whole story, to get into it again so to speak. ACTUALLY, I've been considering writting chapter 5, but I look back at some chapters and feel I've left stuff out.

So, now that spring break has started for me, I will do my absolute best! (if there's people still out there lmao.)

-G.


End file.
